


Creema di Leema

by Impossible_Hazelnut



Category: Homeward Bounders - Diana Wynne Jones, The Chronicles of Chrestomanci - Diana Wynne Jones
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 16:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1750403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impossible_Hazelnut/pseuds/Impossible_Hazelnut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very very very short cross-over between two Diana Wynne Jones books that I wrote because I couldn't find any Homeward Bounders fics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creema di Leema

The small boy left his bed - and most of his lives too - behind and went round the corner. There were many names for the place he went to, some called it the World Edge, some called it the Bounds, some called it something else entirely, but Christopher called it The Place Between.

He changed his clothes and set off across the formless grey rocks, slipping through the fog. After a while, he found a valley that he had not visited before. A new world to explore. It looked a nice world, full of bright colours and people.

As Christopher made his way into the valley, he discovered that there was some sort of festival going on. There were people in bright clothes parading in the street, laughing and dancing. They made a blurry rainbow of happiness and excitement. Children ate sweets and held balloons, and everyone was drinking glasses of creamy orang stuff.

Christopher was offered a glass of it, which he drank out of curiosity. It was like orange juice but creamy, with a warming flavour. It made Christopher tempted to join in with the festivities.

As he sat drinking this orange drink, Christopher noticed something. A boy and a girl on the other side of the street, of about his age. What caught his attention was the girl. She was dressed all in black, which mad her stand out from the bright crowd - but that wasn't the strangest thing about her. She didn't seem to have a face. Just a curtain of straight black hair all round her head.

Jamie and Helen, of course, did not notice Christopher. After all, he was just another brightly-clad person drinking Creema di Leema. Nothing out of the ordinary. But Christopher had seen them, and he wondered who they were, the boy in red and the girl without a face.


End file.
